Can't Say Goodbye
by untouchable hexing witch
Summary: Sequel to Can't Sleep. Jubilee reflects on what happened after the night in the Morlock tunnels up to her departure from the X-men. JUBILAY ONESHOT.


O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **AN** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

The flight from California to Hawaii was six hours so I decided to use my time wisely and since I was stuck without any distractions this sequel finally decided to get written. It's nothing special but I hope you all enjoy it! Excuse any grammar errors please! I dedicate this to all the JUBILAY FANS!

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Summary ** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Sequel to _Can't Sleep_, Jubilee reflects on what happened after the night in the Morlock tunnels up to her departure from the X-men. Jubilay Oneshot.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Can't Say Goodbye** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Jubilee looked blankly into space. Everything had happened so fast, it was still all happening too fast. She watched in a daze as her dad talked to Professor Xavier and Mr. Logan. Everything was happening just as she had thought.

She gave a small sigh and turned around giving her back to the adults. Her eyes landed on the non-flattering graffiti that they had found on the metal walls to their temporary home. As she looked at the badly drawn pictures of the x-men her mind started wandering off to a few days ago.

Her cheeks turned to a slight shade of red and she felt the warmth grown in them. She touched her lips as they started to tingle remembering the feeling of Rays lips on hers…

It had been two days since that incident in the Morlock tunnels. Ray had walked her through the darkness, proving that he did indeed in fact know the tunnels like the back of his hand. When they had gotten back to the room with the others, they found that no one had moved or noticed their absence.

Ray had then helped her back into her corner. He whispered he was going to do another round but that she should try and get some sleep. Before she could respond she felt his lips on her cheek and was stunned quiet again. Before she could say anything he was out of the small underpass. She didn't know how she managed to fall asleep with all the excitement going on inside of her, but she eventually did fall asleep because the next thing she remembered was being awakened by being shaken back and forth. When she had opened her almond shaped eyes she looked into concern brow orbs…

"About time you woke up…"

"Huh…" she had answered groggily as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"You've been asleep forever; you didn't fall asleep right away like the rest of us?"

Jubilee looked around at her surroundings, it hadn't been a dream, everything that had happened the night before had been real. She groaned and looked at the pipes in the small sewer room they were in while slowly getting up.

"No, I couldn't fall asleep. Where is everyone?" she asked noticing that they were alone.

"They're in the main tunnel. Ray asked me to come and get you. We all got up about an hour ago but he made us let you sleep in…"

Jubilee nodded and looked away trying to hide the flushing of her cheeks at the mention of Ray's name. Amara didn't miss the tint that appeared on her face but she didn't question it, instead she perked an eyebrow at her friend looked ay her outfit curiously before saying, "Come on…they're waiting…"

Jubilee nodded and followed her the way they had come in the night before. When they arrived at the main tunnel they saw the other Junior X members huddled in a circle, Ray was at it's lead and as he heard their footsteps he glanced over to them. Deep blue orbs met chestnut ones and the petite asian found that warmness to her cheeks come back. He gave a small smile towards them before turning away and facing forward, where it seemed Callisto was waiting for them as well.

"The threat on the X-men seems to be over, for now..,but everything will change. That world out there, that you loved so much knows who and what you are. Don't expect the same kindness to when you were one of them, if you would like there is always a place here for..."

"No thanks," Ray interrupted making the one eye raven haired woman glare at him. "Not that we don't appreciate the offer," he added noticing the look, "but we already have a home..."

After the addition Callisto's expression softened and she nodded, "Very well, Caliban..." she called to the bald looking mutant who had walked them to their tunnel the night before.

"It's fine," Ray interrupted again, "I can lead us out..."

Callisto nodded, "Then this is goodbye for now, but I'm sure we'll meet again X-men," she gave Ray a pointed look.

Ray nodded getting the hint and turned to them, "Lets go, buddy up," he instructed and started walking between them, as he neared Tabitha he watched a sly smile appear on her features only to fade as quick as it came when he passed her. Jubilee's eyes widened a fraction as he got closer to her, but she didn't have a chance to say anything as her hand got taken and pulled in a certain direction.

Footsteps followed them shortly after and as her heart sped up at the warm contact she gave a glance backwards to see Amara and Roberto following, their hands intertwined much like the night before as they slept. Roberto looked straight ahead, his expression indifferent to the situation but Amara was another story. She looked back at her best friend with an arched eyebrow going from her to the entwined hands. Behind her Rahne peeked over from the side to give her an interested look too. Jubilee rolled her eyes and turned away knowing that they were going to be full of questions later.

A few minutes later passed in silence as Ray lead them through the tunnels until finally, "So, are you going to tell us who they were and how you knew about this place?"

At first it seemed like Ray was planning to ignore the blonde female of their group but then without turning back to her he answered, "They're the Morlocks...a community of mutants. They keep themselves hidden because unlike us their mutations are the kind that you can't hide...there's actually a few other communities like them around."

"And you know that how?" Tabitha inquired noticing that he hadn't answered that question.

"From some time ago..."

"So mysterious! It's kind a of sexy!"

Ray ignored the comment and instead looked sideways to the girl besides him. The girl that was still wearing his blue tattered shirt. Her almond shaped eyes were on their entwined hands, mostly on his with a curious expression.

"What?"

Jubilee looked away noticing that she got caught, " Nothing," she responded in a low whisper, "It's just that, by the way you know these tunnels it feels as if you lived here, or maybe knew someone who did because by your looks it doesn't seem like you'd fit in..."

Ray smirked, "Did you just call me cute?"

"WHAT?" Jubilee yelled and immediately covered her mouth with her free hand afterwards as her yell echoed through the tunnel. She looked behind her and groaned as she noticed that all of them, including the boys were now watching her. She turned and galred at Ray, that outburst had been his fault after all, "I did not say that!" she furiously whispered, "I just meant that your mutation is one that you can hide..."

Ray's grin didn't fade and he shrugged, "If that's what you want to go with."

Jubilee rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she replied and tried getting her hand away from his. "Tabitha thinks you're sexy, why don't you go partner up with her..."

"Because I obviously wanted to partner up with you," he answered making the warmness from her cheek return. He then watched as she speed up trying to put distance between them which was funny considering that their hands were still entwined together.

Though she wanted to get away it seemed he wasn't planning on letting her go though because he suddenly stopped making her smaller figure abruptly get pulled back towards her buddy. She gave him nervous look, almost expecting him to say or do something in front of the others but was surprised when instead he looked upwards. "I think this is it..."

She looked up and noticed the pothole with a few lights coming from the edges. He then let her hand go and stared up the stairs leading upwards. "I'm going to check it out...Berto take the lead."

The brazilian boy gave confirmation that he had heard him and Jubilee then felt a nudge on her arm before a hand wrapped itself around her own. She turned sideways to look at Amara who was giving her smirk, "What's going on here?" she asked in a low voice that no one but Roberto could heard, and if he was listening he was choosing to act like he couldn't, that is until he heard Jubilee's response.

"The same thing that's going on here," she answered and pointed at them making Amara's jaw droped open and Roberto cough as he choked on his own spit. Jubilee perked an eyebrow at them, "Why do you guys look like that? My answer was nothing...could it be that it's not the same for you guys?"

Both teens looked at each other flustered and as Roberto opened his mouth to respond he was interrupted from up above. "Yeah, this is it...come up."

Jubilee smirked triumphantly as she parting from Amara and made her way upwards. On her way up her eyes squinted as the bright lit hit her. It was amazing what one night in such a dark place could do to your vision! She blindly reached for the next step but never grabbed a hold of it as a hand grabbed onto hers and helped her up.

"Thanks," she mumbled but didn't pull away from his hold. He nodded and as the shuffling from below got closer he looked at their hands.

"You planning on having us stay like this?"

"Huh?"

"I don't' think there's anyway we're going to get lost up here.."

Realizing what he was getting at she quickly let him go and went as far as to wipe her hand on her pants, as if he had cooties. He smiled and shook his head at this but didn't speak again until all the teens were out. "Just a little more to go," he remarked and started making his way towards the mansion as the other recognized the area.

It wasn't long before he felt someone bump into him making his eyebrows scrunch inwards as he waited for the teasing.

"Look who turned out to be a good leader..."

"Shut up Roberto..."

The tan skinned boy grinned but didn't get a chance to respond as the blond boy of their group bumped into Ray on the other side, "So...wanna tell us why Jubilee was sleeping with yahr shirt on?" as he asked the question he looked backwards where they girls were falling behind as they made an awkward walking circle around Jubilee.

Ray sighed and shook his head, deciding not to answer.

A few feet away from them there were feverish whispers inquiring the same thing.

Rahne gave a wolfish smile, her ears giving a twitch, "Shh...Sam just asked an interesting question."

Jubilee nudged the scottish girl, "Stop eavesdropping you creep."

"No, keep listening since she's not saying we might as well hear if from someone else!" Amara answered making Jubilee turn and glare at her.

"I'm not telling you nothing because nothing happened!" Jubilee answered.

"Right..." Tabitha answered and tugged on the blue shirt she was wearing over her own tattered clothes.

Jubilee mentally cursed at herself for still wearing the damn thing.

"What are you girls talking about?"

"GO AWAY JAMIE!" They all hollered and ushered the young boy forward towards the older boys. When he was gone they started their interrogation again but stopped as they heard, "GO AWAY JAMIE!" from ahead of them. The rest of the walk home was definitely a long one with both sets of teens ushering the young mutant back and forth.

All their talk abruptly stopped when they finally reached their destination though. Their home nothing but rubble reminding them of the events that had caused it. The X-men were already there surveying the remains but as they noticed them arrive some went to greet them, making sure that there were no injuries. They all did a quick recap, Scott commanding Ray on good leadership skilswl and then they all started making their way to the underground base which was going to be their temporary home.

All the way down Bobby talked about his adventure with the older members, as he told his story Jubilee gave a small smile at the boys over enthusiasm. That would be the last time she smiled in that two day period.

The next morning she got called by Professor Xavier and he gave her the news she knew was coming, the words she was dreading. After he finished talking she nodded acknowledging the words and after she exited the room she ran, she didn't know where she was going or why she had the urge to flee but there was no stopping her. Not even when she heard Amara's worried voice call after her, or as Rahne followed her in wolf form down a hallway. She wasn't sure why the wolf girl had stopped following her but she was thankful for it.

That is until she felt a hand grabbed on to her wrist in a tight grip making her ricochet into something soft yet lean. When she looked up she looked into blue orbs and frowned, she was already feeling emotional enough. She didn't need this too right now, "Let go..."

"What's wrong?"

"I said let go."

"Not until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you, you're scaring the others..."

She stopped struggling against his hold at these words but her gazed looked away, "It's happening...what I told you..."

"..." he stayed quiet knowing what she was referring too and for some reason he felt his stomach drop as the thought that she was leaving processed through his mind.

"Will you let me go now?" Ray's grip softened and as she got ready to move away she froze as his body got closer to her and his free arm wrapped itself around her pushing her face into his chest.

"So?" he asked in a calm tone, though little did she know that inside he was as big of a mess as her, but on one of them needed to stay strong. "We already talked about was going to happen after this...so why are you freaking out?"

Jubilee didn't give an answer, instead she stayed frozen in his embrace. After a few seconds of silence his lips parted again, "Just let it out..."

"Hmm?" She mumbled into to his chest.

"That's what you want to do right? You want to run...and cry and bury yourself in self pity. If that's what you're going to do, do it, but do it here and now..."

"Why?"

"Why do it alone when you can have someone here to make you feel better afterwards?" was the simple response.

They stayed quiet then, her body relaxed and somehow her arms found themselves wrapping round his waist as her nose dug deeper into his chest.

"Thanks..." she mumbled after a while, the only response she got that indicated that he had even heard was a gentle pressure to her head. They then stayed like that for minutes, all through out the time she didn't cry because his little tactic had worked, he had made her feel better.

"It's time Kid, you ready?"

The gruff voice next to her broke her away from her thoughts making her blink and look at the short adult in front of her. Behind him her day gave a concerned look while Professor Xavier gave a small knowing smile.

"Uh..." Jubilee look around. Everyone was working on rebuilding the mansion, she had announced that she was leaving at dinner the night before so everyone had come said their goodbyes before they started on their assigned chores. Everyone except one person that is...her eyes scanned for the familiar shade of orange and yellow but after a few more seconds she looked back at the adults and nodded, "Yeah..."

They all nodded and Professor Xavier and Wolverine started walking them towards their car. Jubilee then turned and gave a sad last look around as she heard the professor's say, "Jubilee will always be welcomed here...if you change your mind..."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Elsewhere** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Blue eyes watched the petite figure carefully as she got ushered into the white car. As she looked around he made sure to stay hidden.

"Can't say goodbye?"

Ray didn't turn to the voice as the steps got closer to him.

"What's the point?"

Roberto frowned not liking his friends answer, knowing that as much as he might want to deny it, watching her leave wasn't easy. "The point is that you might never see her again..."

Ray shook his head finally turning as the car started to drive away, "I'm not saying goodbye because she'll be back..." he started walking past the dark skinned boy a light smile of his face, "So what's the point if this isn't really goodbye? Now come on, we have a mansion to rebuild" and with that he left Roberto looking after him surprised, wondering why he seemed so sure of himself.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **END** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

That's all, short and simple, and hopefully not to bad of a disaster! They'll be one more oneshot to complete this mini oneshot series but I won't be promsing that anytime soon ;) I hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget to _**review**_!

See You _Rebellious Heart _readers in a few weeks! :)

-UHW


End file.
